elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Legs
Space Legs '(aka Elite Feet) refers to gameplay where players can walk around with extravehicular activity (EVA). This is a highly anticipated feature. It's unclear when space legs will be added to Elite Dangerous. It wasn't announced for Horizons and Beyond. So many people hope it will come with The Next Era expansion in December 2020. It's always been a core vision of David Braben that the player is a person in a real futuristic setting, not just a ship. In the Elite Dangerous Development Plan video (December 14, 2012), Braben talks about walking on planets, in ships, other people's ships, stations, vehicles and being a big game hunter with animals. The ships have been designed with interiors in mind.Elite: Dangerous Development Plan Multicrew and Holo-Me are the foundation for space legs. It's assumed that procedural generation will be used for ship interiors. This can also be used for procedural cities and atmospheric planets. The The Future of Elite: Dangerous video (November 7, 2014) has 9 out of 10 people looking most forward to walking around in ships, space stations, planets etc.The Future of Elite: Dangerous File:The_Future_of_Elite_Dangerous File:Elite_Dangerous_Development_Plan Roadmap Frontier has a roadmap with small, free updates in addition to expansions with significant new features and content which they intend to release. It mentions EVA in no particular order:Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #29 * Walking around interiors and combative boarding of other ships * Combat and other interactions with other players and AIs in the internal areas of star ports Newsletter #32 confirms the following: ''"We plan to continue to significantly enhance the game via further expansions after the launch date, using the same incremental development philosophy that we’ve used so far. Major new features will include planetary landings and even walking around inside ships, stations, and planet surfaces with time."Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #32 "We also plan to allow you to get up out of your seat and walk around your ship. You can see the level of attention and thought that has already been given to the ship interiors." "Of course walking round your ship will be nice, but it is the just springboard for a very significant expansion of gameplay – you will be able to experience the inside of starports and interact with other players and AI characters, and even board other people’s ships in space and take them by force, as shown in this concept piece. Of course this will be further expanded to include walking around on the surfaces of planets too." An interview on 13 June 2014: "Pryrios: When you say we will walk inside ships and stations, are you thinking in first person view or third person view over the shoulder? If it's third person view, are you planning on doing some character creator to make different characters for players?"[http://nosuchwebpage.com/index.php?post_id=81 Live Chat David Braben - '''No Such Webpage.com (2014-06-13)] "David Braben: First person." Development plan on the Kickstarter page (December 2014): "You will be able to walk around the spaceport, you will be able to see gold being loaded into someone else's ship, you will be able to sneak in and hide in amongst the cargo. All of those things are phenomenal game play opportunities where that ship might actually be the ship of another player, so just think where that all ends."Elite: Dangerous Development Plan (hosted on Kickstarter page - Dec 2014) On 12 March 2015, David Braben said "as you can walk around inside your ships, things like leather upholstery are also things that we can do. It’s not a pay-to-win thing but actually makes your ship more shiny."Interview: David Braben On Fan Anger And Expectations Development Since the 2012 Kickstarter campaign there's concept art of extravehicular activities. This ranges from people walking in a station to first person combat and ship repairs. There's a 3D blockout of a station with a 3D character holding a weapon. Docked ships are loaded with cargo and flying drones carry cargo containers. On March 20, 2015 Braben was asked about the long roadmap ahead and he said (at 5:20): "Well I'm very excited. I've said over a long time I'm very excited about some features that we will do down the road including things like landing on planets, walking around inside your spaceship, getting out of your spaceship, all of those things I think are very very exciting and obviously those are in the long-term roadmap."Elite: Dangerous - David Braben Interview, Gamereactor, 5:20 On May 26, 2016 during an AMA with David Braben, this question was asked "Is there a small team doing any preliminary work on atmosphere landings / walking (in stations etc) currently being looked at? As it is almost there for walking in station..." ''Braben said ''"Yes. We have ongoing work on planets, including atmospheres, planetary life, walking about and lots of other very exciting things for the future."Ask Him Anything: David Braben, co-creator of Elite, co-founder of the Raspberry Pi Foundation, and Frontier's head honcho On 08 April 2016, Braben reiterated that walking around will be a future update. He said:“There was a lot of discussion prior to and during the Kickstarter project as to whether you should be able to walk around in your ship. We looked at that in great detail. Ultimately we decided the arbiter has to be, ‘Does it make the game more fun?’ Because it’s a lot of extra work and it brings in more constraints. It’s something we will do, but it’ll be in a future update because we need so many things on a human scale for that to be additive and enjoyable.”The Making of Elite: Dangerous - Kotaku (8 April 2016) On March 10, 2017 during a Q&A at PAX East, lead designer Sandro Sammarco said Space Legs is way off in the future. "How will Telepresence and Multicrew work in the future with Space Legs and EVA gameplay? 'Just to set the record straight, Space Legs and EVA gameplay, that's way off in the future. That's a goal. I've talked to David and it's always been part of his core vision for what Elite really is, even from way back in the day, it's always been about you're a person in a real futuristic setting, not just a ship. However, I think it's also fair to say Space Legs is effectively dovetailing a whole new game into Elite. We take steps towards it, it's our end vision, but we're not there yet, we're... it's a long way off. And when it does, by the time, if we get there, if we manage it, I'm sure we'll have the time to sort out any consistencies that need to be sorted out." 68m04sElite Dangerous LIVE from PAX East part 2! On April 11, 2017 during the The Commanders Release Livestream (at 10:10), Braben confirmed that space legs is coming and is planned, but it's not imminent. A person in the chat asked "Will we get space legs at some point? If yes don't say when, but answer with long, medium or short." Braben said: "It's coming, but obviously it's not imminent, but it is coming and it is planned."Elite Dangerous 2.3 - The Commanders Release Livestream at 10:10 On 11 April 2017, Braben's closing statement of a Reddit AMA: "The future for Elite Dangerous is very exciting, including a whole raft of incredible features, yes including 'space legs' but so many more things too. We have such a great community, and we're really glad that you guys share our passion and support us."Ask Him Anything: David Braben OBE, FDev CEOMaster Brabens' closing statement from the Reddit AMA today. 11/4/17 On October 4, 2017 Zac Antonaci said "Spacelegs (as the community are dubbing them) is something that David B and the development team are very excited by and it’s certainly high on the list of features they would like to make. However, as we’ve mentioned before, “Spacelegs” is something further down the line. After 2.4 we’ll be focusing on the core gameplay experience so it’s not something that we will be announcing at Frontier Expo. I do have to say though, I truly hope that the community are excited by the content being revealed at FX."Frontier Expo ED Speculation (October 4 2017) On January 27, 2018 Sandro Sammarco said "The team and I all see Space Legs as the feature we will love to add and are at the top of our specification, but it's something that will not happen in the Beyond season. We will talk more about it later."Elite Dangerous Beyond – Chapter One : Notre interview de Sandro Sammarco, Lead Designer (27 January 2018) Elite Dangerous 2018 Roadmap [Regularly Updated] On 31 August 2018 Zac Antonaci posted an important community update with relevant information: "A while ago, our development went from pre-production into full production on our next major milestone of Elite development. What that means in the simplest terms is that the team are actively working on the next major landmark which takes us into our next era for Elite. We aren’t going to be ready to talk about or announce any details for quite a while yet, it is early in the development and there is still a long way to go, but I can say that this is something that will be scheduled to release a considerable time after the final update in the Beyond series. We will have more details on exactly what this means and how the era will roll out after the release of Beyond – Chapter Four, but '''this does mark some exciting next steps' and a continued commitment to the long term vision for the game and our community."31 August 2018 Forum Post Zac Antonaci When Wolvie said ''"Thanks for the update Zac, it's good to hear some honest comments as things have been quiet for several months on the Focused Feedback. I'm a Beta Backer with Lifetime Expansion Pass and have always seen Elites development as a journey not a race, I'm looking forward to what comes next."Wolvie Forum Post 31 August 2018 Antonaci responded:"Thanks Wolvie, '''I hope you enjoy the next leg of the journey.'"''Zac Antonaci Forum Post 31 August 2018 Commander Chronicles: Lift-Off On June 26, 2018, Frontier released the cinematic video Commander Chronicles: Lift-Off. This was the first time that we could clearly see a pilot walk in-game. It shows a commander walking on a landing pad in a station. He uses a lift to get to the entry door of the krait MkII. The door opens and he walks inside. There are 2 other pilots in the cockpit. He proceeds to sit in the pilot seat. The ship lifts off, departs the station and jumps into hyperspace.Commander Chronicles: Lift-Off (26 June 2018) Mission Pack In October 2018, a few mission pack videos with standing and talking NPCs were discovered in the public test server movies folder.Videos in the Beta Files - October 2018 There's one vido with sound, which has an apparent mission-giver swaying back and forth, offering you an assignment you may be interested in, saying you should make your way to their command ship. Plus a load of silent videos of the same mission-giver seated talking to a camera briefly. Plus a silent one with a guy. See also * Development Plans Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_Development_Plan File:The_Future_of_Elite_Dangerous File:Commander Chronicles Lift-Off File:Elite_Dangerous_Mission_Pack_%3F Gallery Flightsuit_combatsketch01.jpg|Flight suit combat sketch Stationinside_08.jpg|People inside a station Elite Dangerous Station Walking.png|People walking in a station Elite Dangerous Atmospheric Escape.png|Elite Dangerous Atmospheric Escape Elite Dangerous Exiting a Ship.png|Exiting a ship Elite-Dangerous-Walking-in-Station.png|Walking in a station Elite-Dangerous-Ship-Interior-Concept.jpg|Ship Interior concept art Beluga-Liner-Official-Art.png|Beluga Liner official art Cobra-Walking-Pilot-Scale.png|Cobra and a walking pilot Viper-Walking-Pilot-Scale.png|Viper and a walking pilot Anaconda-Walking-Pilot-Scale.png|Anaconda and a walking pilot Type-9-Heavy-Walking-Pilot-Scale.png|Type-9 and a walking pilot Elite-Dangerous-Pilot-Cargo-Canisters-Art.png|Pilot and cargo canisters art Elite-Dangerous-Walking-Hunting-Pirates-Fan-Art.png|Walking Hunting Pirates fan art Elite-Dangerous-Walking-Shipwreck-Fan-Art.png|Walking Shipwreck, looking for survivors fan art Pilot-Standing-Cobra-mk3.png|Pilot Standing in a Cobra Mk3 Elite-Dangerous-Station-Space-Legs-Blockout-Concept.png|Station space legs blockout concept References Category:Guides